Interesting Argument
by DarkSkye264
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get into an interesting argument.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Note: I don't have anything against gay people. So please don't be offended. Supposed to be a one-shot. Warning kinda random.

At least I'm not an idiot like somebody." Lucy shouted from her current position at the bar.

"Yeah and I'm not a weirdo like Lucy." Natsu replied easily.

"The guy that was raised by a dragon says I'm weird."

"You're just jealous that I'm NORMAL!"

"Says the guy that has a talking cat, that eats fire and was raised by a dragon."

By now the entire guild-or whoever was there at the moment-was mesmerized as the two stood up and marched towards each other.

"Hmmm fire food." Lucy exclaimed licking her lips.

"Awww Plue your sooooooo cute." Natsu mimicked happily.

"Fight me Grey!" Lucy yelled holding up her fist.

"AHHHHHHH! My nail broke!"

"I never said that!"

Natsu shot her a look.

"Fine I said it once. Once!"

"Let's go shopping." Natsu exclaimed jumping with excitement.

"Oh crap, Transportation! Get me off this thing!" Lucy screamed falling to ground while one hand clutching her stomach and the other shot to her mouth. "I'm going to need that bucket!"

"Levy, Mira I just got a new boyfriend. Ahhhhhh!"

Lucy smiled walking up to Grey. "We weren't fighting Erza." she proclaimed nervously "Please don't hurt me."

"I need you to go on a mission with me Natsu!"

"I'm gonna go break in Lucy's apartment for no apparent reason."

"Ahh! Natsu get out of my bed, stop reading my book, that's my diary, stop eating my food. GET OUT!"

"Hmmm I'm going to pick the hardest job on the request board."

"I hate walking. I'm going to call the clock guy."

"Happy let's go fishing!"  
>Happy smiled and shouted aye.<br>"Happy she was kidding." Piped up Levy.  
>Only to find the cat crying in the corner about how unfair Lucy was.<p>

Natsu walked up to Levy and grabbed her discarded book. Hell who needed a book when you had these two.

"Natsu go away I'm reading."

"I'm going to bug Lucy even though she is doing something."

"Oh My God let's talk about clothes, books and boys."

"You know Natsu you can join us and maybe we can hear about your girl oops I mean boyfriend."  
>Natsu stared at Lucy pinning her with his glare.<p>

"I am not gay! Besides at least I don't use sex appeal to get what I want."

"You have sex appeal, since when?"

"Shut up!"

"At least I can use big words."

"Yeah I know a lot of big words like grotesque, statuesque, genocide and infanticide."

"Oh? What's the definition of grotesque?"

"You picked the only word I didn't know the definition." Natsu said looking at the floor

"At least I'm not dense, like you Natsu!"

"Yes you are."

"No you are."

This continued for about ten minutes before Lucy grabbed his ear and dragged him to the bar.

"Oww, Lucy!"

"Who's denser?" She screamed at Grey, Lisanna, Erza and Mirajane.

"Well romantically inclined you both are equally dense." said Mira

"She's right you're both really dense when it comes to that." Erza agreed

"I think so too." Lisanna stated

"I hate to admit it but if that's what you are talking about you both are dumb." Gray proclaimed "But in everything else Lucy is smarter."

Lucy smirked making them squirm and wiggle in their seats. She had an idea and that would prove once and for all that if she was anything she was smart.

"Okay I bet that I can get a boyfriend by the end of the week."

"Psh so can I."

"Fine deal." Lucy exclaimed standing up and putting out her hand "If I start dating before you I win and vice versa."

He grinned grabbing her hand. "You're on."

They watched as he walked out of the guild this wouldn't end well


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would just like to say that I know that this chapter may not be to your liking but I had the worst writers block on this story. Secondly I would also like to mention that I plan to improve the story significantly in the third chapter so bear with it. In any case I hope that you do like it. Oh and I forgot to mention that I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Please Gray." Lucy pleaded wondering whether she should get down on hands and knees.<p>

He shook his head and shot her a look "What ever happened to calling the bet off? If I remember you were ashamed of taking part in such a bet." He switched his voice mimicking her earlier confession "I can't do it, what was I thinking. I'm such a horrible person, who could possibly go through with this."

She sighed "Do I really need to explain?"

Gray nodded "If I am going to be your 'boyfriend' I do."

Lucy sighed wanting nothing more than to bash his head against a wall. "It's because he asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend." Erza said as she passed by causing Lucy to turn crimson red.

"Why?" Gray asked with a smirk on his face.

"I…It's because he crossed the line."

"The line?" Erza asked retracing her steps and taking a seat beside Lucy.

"He dragged a friend into this he dragged someone we both knew into the bet and even I was to do the bet that is the one line I would never cross. He dragged someone from the guild into this disagreement and I plan to do the same." Lucy said angrily.

Gray sighed "And so you plan to do so by dragging me into this interesting fight."

Lucy sighed "Please Gray think about it it's a win-win situation. I win the bet and you get to bug the living crap out of Natsu."

Gray shot up one eyebrow "You think Natsu will get jealous."

Lucy shrugged "I think that it should annoy him that out of all the people in the world I happened to choose you."

Gray sighed and looked into the bid brown pleading eyes of the stellar spirit mage. "Fine," he grumbled "But you owe me one."

Lucy smiled and jumped on Gray hugging him. Natsu noticed and held Lisanna's hand dragging her towards the group.

"Lucy I would like you to meet my girlfriend." Lisanna smiled but sensing the tense and awkward atmosphere chose to be quiet.

Lucy separated from Gray a little and smiled herself making the tense atmosphere into an eerie atmosphere. "Meet my boyfriend, right honey."

Gray chocked back a laugh and smiled "Yup sweetie."

Natsu, Erza and Lisanna's mouths dropped simultaneously towards the floor. Lucy looked at Gray "What's wrong?" she asked looking at all of them, curiosity in her eyes. She cocked her head and looked at Gray arms still wrapped around his neck. Gray shrugged deciding to play along with the stellar spirit mage wondering how gullible Natsu and Lisanna could be.

Natsu glared at them, with a smirk he said "Okay if you're a couple than kiss."

Lucy smiled back "Only if you and Lisanna kiss."

Erza, Gray and Lisanna both looked at each other and started to creep away slowly.

Gray yawned "I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna go home bye everyone." Gray sighed as he ran out of the guild nearly toppling Elfman who just came in.

Lisanna smiled put a hand to her ear. "Oh what's that Mira you need my help okay." She waved as she too ran out at full speed.

Erza sighed "Cana stop drinking" She stuttered hoping to get away from the tense atmosphere. She exited the guild to see Gray standing there leaning against the wall.

"Do you really believe that Lucy was mad that Natsu had asked Lisanna because he crossed the line?" she inquired when Gray noticed her.

"Nah, I think she likes him."

Erza sighed and looked towards the guild, hoping this would end soon. They really are dense she thought as she and Gray walked away from the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Lucy twirled the strawberry shake on the counter as she stared at Natsu and Lisanna practically attached to each other by the hip. Fighting back the jealousy that threatened to overcome her she turned to stare at Gray beside her who was simply eating Heavenly Hash ice cream oblivious to anything but the bowl in front of him. <em>I'm supposed to be his girlfriend thought Lucy solemnly he looks like he would rather kiss that ice cream than me .<em>Lucy sighed and turned back to stare at Lisanna and Natsu.

"They are not a real couple." Lucy said out loud continuing to stare at them, as they continued unaffected by their stares. Like us thought Gray staring at Lucy.

"What makes you say that?" Said Mirajane, who was passing by cleaning the counter.

Lucy looked up at Mirajane before replying. "I said that I bet I could get a boyfriend before he did and he said 'No I can'. Which means technically he should have gotten a guy instead of a girl."

Mirajane and Gray turned to stare at each other and both of them laughed.

"That can't be the real reason, you think they're not a couple." Gray exclaimed in between laughter "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Idiot, remind me why I choose you out of all people." Lucy grumbled looking at Gray as if he was the largest idiot on the face of this earth.

"Well, we can break up right now if you want." Gray replied silently hoping Lucy would take the bait without realizing it.

"Oh no," Lucy replied causing Gray to sigh. "You are so not getting off this easily."

"Why don't you just get a real boyfriend," grumbled Gray "There are so many guys who would happen to jump at that chance."

"And you are not one of them," Lucy replied looking at Gray "Why not. Do you like someone else?"

Much to everyone's surprise Gay flushed scarlet and turned away from Lucy attempting to hide his unmistakable blush. Mirajane watched silently as Lucy continued to pester Gray about who he liked if he didn't like her.

"Well" Mirajane said taking a pause to catch their attention and let them know she was still there. "Why, don't you four go on a double date?"

Mirajane smirked as she watched Lucy smile and Gray bang his head repeatedly on the counter. Lucy quickly stood up, grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him to Natsu and Lisanna.

"Hey guys," Lucy said smiling an immensely creepy smile that would have caused Gray to run had she not been holding his hand. Everyone murmured a silent hello somewhat disturbed by the look on Lucy's face.

"Gray and I, were wondering if you guys would like to go on a double date with us." Lucy said as she watched Natsu shake his head no. "That is unless you guys are I don't know…not a real couple."

Natsu smiled and nodded "How about we meet at the bistro at 7."

Lucy smiled and agreed ushering Gray out of the door. Gray looked back over his shoulder and shot the guild his best puppy dog face but they just smiled and shook their heads.

Lucy towered over Gray hands on her hips as she looked him over. "Gray I don't know how to say this nicely but…if you take off any piece of clothing tonight I will make sure you lose the ability to have children. Capish?"

Gray nodded looking at Lucy. "So what's the plan, boss?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Speaking of plans we need to make one. Let's see we began to like each other on a mission where I couldn't take my eyes off of you and you admired my beauty and my compassion for my spirits. Okay?"

Gray continued to stare at Lucy only managing to blink a couple of times.

"Gray." Lucy said trying to snap him out of it. She walked up in front of him only to receive no reaction from him.

"Gray" she repeated slightly louder but still received no answer from him. Finally she sighed and screamed his name as loud as she could.

He finally moved breaking down in laughter clutching his stomach tears running down his face. Once he was able to speak again he looked at her and gasped between laughter. "I can make magic Lucy not miracles. Do you honestly expect them to believe that?"

Lucy nodded. "It's not like they can come up with anything better."

Gray looked at the sceptically "Did you forget that they are childhood friend."

Lucy turned to look back at Gray her eyes wide so much it was almost comical. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>It's been forever since I update this story, I have somewhat lost my inspiration for this story. It was supposed to be a one shot. I hope that you like this new chapter. I kind of rushed it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I realize that this isn't my best work but...I had so much fun writing this. I must say please no flames since I haven"t written in a long time. And I would appreciate no flames. Also I do not own Fairy Tail. Without further ado here's my story I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Why was it so damn bright in here? Gray groaned and shifted in his bed, trying to stop the suns blinding rays from hitting his face.<p>

"Five more minutes," Gray murmured as he turned and placed a pillow on his head, in a rather pathetic attempt to hide from the one source of light in his otherwise dark apartment. Sighing he opened his eyes to see his dark apartment in a state of chaos from the night before. His clothes were still slightly wet from the night before and were carelessly thrown around the room. Streaks of water went from the door to his bed. And Gray realized, quite slowly, that his bed was also damp. He shot out of bed and looked around the room at the total chaos that he called his home. A brief look of confusion flashed across his face as he tried to figure out what possibly could have caused so much damage. It wasn't until Gray was almost finished getting dressed, already in a pair of pants and pulling the top over his head, that he finally remembered what occurred the night before. Gray could already feel his blood boil as he thought of what happened yesterday. Growling, he took one last look at his apartment before he opened the door and left. Gray sighed, maybe it was just him being paranoid but he had a suspicious feeling that he should stay home to today. Unfortunately, he had no idea how right that feeling was.

* * *

><p>Gray stomped angrily through the guild, the big doors slamming behind him with a big bang. His bad mood had not improved since he had woken up and with each passing second he wished he had been intelligent enough to remain at home. Glaring at anyone that had dared to stare at him, he walked to the front bar where Mirajane stood behind the counter reading a magazine. Sensing the tense atmosphere in the room, or possibly the killer intent Gray was radiating, Mirajane looked up from her magazine and smiled at him.<p>

"Hey Gray," Mira said continuing to smile until she noticed the mean look she received from Gray.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked, only to be silenced with a glare and an equally annoyed sigh as he sat down and slammed his head on the counter.

"Everything," came his muffled reply, as he lazily and angrily stared up at her.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Mira asked attempting, and failing, to lighten the heavy atmosphere that entered the guild with Gray.

He looked up, propping his head on his hands. "Chocolate ice cream." Mira nodded and worked her way over to the fridge to get Gray some ice cream, cringing as a loud voice broke the silence.

"What are you, a teenage girl on her period?" Gajeel asked ignoring the glares and the people shaking their heads at his stupidity. "I mean you're acting like…." Gajeel began, rudely interrupted by a whoosh and a slam. He looked up only to see a dagger, made of ice, lodged on the wall inches from head still vibrating from the impact on the wall.

"Shoot," Gray said his calm tone oddly sending chills through Gajeel's spine "I missed."

Mira cleared her throat, effectively gaining Gray's attention. "Maybe," she stated taking a couple of steps back for safety reasons "it would help if you tell us what's wrong."

Erza turned to look at Gray from her spot next to him. She pointed her fork, which still had some cheesecake on it, at Gray and said "It can't be that bad."

Gray looked at Erza and in turn shuddered "It was that bad." He sighed "It's all Heartphilia's fault…."

* * *

><p><em>Gray sat at the table for four staring out the window tapping his foot with every minute that went by. Gray shitted to look at Lucy who was sitting in front of him looking pissed as hell, but Gray simply shrugged it off; she had a sensible reason why she was mad. The clock on the wall behind Lucy stated that it would soon be 7.<em>

_"What time did you tell them to be here by?" Gray questioned as he glanced back at the clock._

_Lucy growled at Gray "We've already established that they're late. GET OVER IT!"_

_Gray glared at Lucy who in return stuck out her tongue. Finally after what seemed to be and hour, which was only thirty-five minutes, Natsu and Lisanna finally managed to make it to the restaurant._

_"Sorry we were late," Lisanna said "We had to find somebody to take care of Happy while we were gone."_

_"What is he a child?" Gray snickered only to be hit on the foot by Lucy._

_"I'll have you know," Lisanna stated "Happy will always be my child."_

_Lucy rolled her eyes and was about to tell her how ridiculous she sounded when the waitress decided to come and take their orders. "What would y'all like?" The waitress said holding open her notepad. She nodded at all of their orders until Gray came along, apparently Gray was a regular at this restaurant and this waitress had harbored a crush for said ice mage for quite a long time._

_"Hey cutie, what would ya like?" She stated batting her eyelashes at Gray, who was squirming in his seat trying to get as far away as possible from the waitress while she tried getting closer._

_"I'll have what Lucy's having." Gray stated and smiled at Lucy who in turn shook her head._

_"Who's Lucy?" The waitress asked completely ignoring the other three people at the table._

_"The blonde girl," Gray replied earning a glare from Lucy "who also happens to be my girlfriend."_

_The waitress sighed and went to go get their orders. While waiting for the food, all three of his companions turned to look at him giving him a questioning look._

_"Who was that girl?" Lucy asked with a fake smile that scared Gray. He was trying to find a reason to avoid this discussion when the waitress came back in sight holding their food._

_"Oh look," he said "Our food has arrived." He looked at his food and had a suspicious feeling that he shouldn't eat but he simply shrugged and ate as quickly as he could. You see, he thought the faster they were done eating the sooner they went home. Unfortunately, for Gray he didn't realize that he was allergic to the food until Natsu looked at him and screamed._

_"EWWWWWW!" Natsu yelled effectively catching the attention of anyone in the room "What's on your face?"_

_Gray shot a glance at Natsu about to make a snappy remark when Lucy joined in "Yeah, something's wrong with your face."_

_"Oh My God," Lisanna yelled holding up a mirror she kept in her purse "You must be allergic to the food."_

_Sure enough, Gray turned to look at the mirror and nearly screamed himself. His once beautiful face was covered in hives and a nasty rash. Gray set down the mirror and looked at the other three, while touching his face._

_"Mommy," A little voice chimed breaking Gray's pity session "When I'm older will I look like that?" He asked pointing to Gray, who was red by now due to anger and embarrassment._

_"No sweetie," the mother replied "Only if you don't eat your vegetables." At this point the lady had left along with her child, leaving the others, not including Gray, to break down with laughter. Gray, who had enough, was standing up to leave when a voice caught his attention._

_"Gray-sama?" a voice asked and Gray groaned immediately knowing who she was. Why did she have to see him like this? "Juvia didn't expect to see you here."_

_Lucy waved "Hey Juvia what are you doing here?" Lucy asked ignoring Gray who looked like he'd rather die than be here._

_"Juvia was hiding…" Juvia began to say when interrupted by a new voice._

_"Juvia why'd you leave for?" a new voice asked. Oh come on Gray thought as he groaned and repeatedly banged his head on the table._

_"What are you doing here, Lyon?" Gray asked when he really wanted to ask why he'd been with Juvia._

_Lyon smiled "I was walking when I met up with Juvia." He said smiling, he began walking to Gray with Juvia at his side and started to scream when he saw his face. Juvia on the other hand had quite a different reaction and repeatedly asked Gray if he needed her help. Gray sighed and shook his head no._

_"So Juvia," Lyon said ignoring Gray and just about everyone else "Since we're here why don't we go on a date." Juvia blushed but said nothing, which caused Gray to mentally cheer, until Lucy had to ruin everything._

_"Yeah, we're on a double date. Lisanna and Natsu are dating and so are Gray and I." Lucy said smiling happily until she noticed he glare she received from Gray who, strangely, could still look intimidating even with the hives._

_Juvia looked up at Gray shocked, and ready to cry. "But Juvia loves Gray-sama." Everyone turned to stare at Juvia. Juvia then started to cry and when Juvia cry's it rains. By the time Lucy managed to get Juvia to stop crying the restaurant was flooded. Unfortunately Gray's misfortune did not end there because after all this Lyon proceeded to make an ice hammer and slam Gray through the wall. It took all of them to restrain him from hitting Gray again. After hearing the thud, the owner of the restaurant came and asked who started the fight and to Gray's surprise everyone pointed at him. And suffice to say, his wallet had never been so empty._

_After paying for dinner and the damages he 'caused' Gray was ready to crawl into bed and never get out, but Lucy had different plans. They ended venturing to the park and then there was a new visitor. They were in the middle of the park looking at the stars when Loki popped into existence._

_"Lucy," He yelled "Is it true? Are you really dating this wimp?" he finished pointing to Gray, who was still quite annoyed. After a small yes he proceeded to beat Gray into a pulp with Lyon cheering in the background. If that wasn't bad enough all of celestial spirits popped into existence only to give him a lot of threats, and a few beatings, telling him that there was more to come if he ever hurt her. Aquarius was the worst though deciding to give Gray a personal rain cloud over his head, luckily it only lasted an hour, but it was still the longest hour ever._

* * *

><p>Gray looked around the guild to see all his friends dying of laughter. He growled and looked at the empty bowl in front of him, he was shaken out of his thoughts when the bowl was moved and a new full bowl was placed in front of him, courtesy of Mira.<p>

"Why don't you just tell her that you don't want to be her boyfriend anymore?" Mira asked watching as Gray started playing with his ice cream.

"I can't she's blackmailing me." He replied

"With what" Mira asked only to have Gray twitch.

"You don't want to be Lucy's girlfriend?" Natsu asked looking at Gray before rushing out of the guild undoubtedly going to tell.

* * *

><p>Natsu ran to Lucy's house breaking down the door, to see Lucy at her table writing her usual story. "How many times did I tell you to knock on the door?" Lucy asked Natsu who flung her into a hug.<p>

"I'm sorry Gray doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"He told Mira he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

Lucy growled but looked at Natsu smiling. "I'll be right back." She said grabbing her whip "I'm going to talk to Gray. " I wonder why Lucy would need a whip when talking to Gray Natsu wondered.

* * *

><p>"I'm not losing this bet!" Lucy yelled storming past the first tables of the guild right toward Gray. "Should I remind you of the little information I have about you?"<p>

Gray shuddered and looked at Lucy "Listen I still will be your boyfriend."

Lucy growled at Gray "You're an idiot, thanks to you…." Lucy began only to be interrupted by Natsu who barged through the door with Lisanna and Happy by his side. "Enough" he bellowed.

Natsu walked up to the two shaking his head "You two are deeply in love, and I can tell you belong together. That's why Lisanna, Happy and I are going to help. We are going to send you to couple counseling and I will be the counsellor." He said looking disappointed. "We will meet back here at ten."

Natsu stormed out of the room leaving everyone laughing except Lucy and Gray who just twitched. Finally when everyone quieted down Gray slowly turned to Lucy and glared.

"I hate you." Was the last thing heard before the whole guild drowned in laughter again.

* * *

><p>If all goes well...and I get enough reviews I will update. So see you soon, maybe.<p> 


End file.
